


Rosebud

by purple_bird123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Shiro, Fisting, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rosebud - Freeform, Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Spanking, Top Keith, rosebudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: People seem to love bottom Shiro so here we go!Shiro became putty with Keith's touch, a complete utter mess. Keith admired how a strong man like Shiro could fall apart in an instant when Keith took charge. That was hot.





	Rosebud

**Author's Note:**

> CAUTION: content may be disturbing to some readers. Please be advised and don't hate me :P  
> the title gives it away ;)
> 
> xoxo Purple Bird

Keith felt the leather in his hands, perfect. He picked up the flogger and ran his fingers through the strands. Only the best shit for a real bad boy.

He looked over at Shiro who sat there trying not to give any attention to his already hard cock. "Look at you," Keith smirked and looked at Shiro, "waiting like a good boy." Shiro gave a nod, "of course sir."

Keith smiled, he loved it when Shiro called him sir. The power was now his and Keith loved it.

"What other toys should we use hmm?" Keith asked digging into the toy box. "What do you want to use?" Keith asked looking at his taken back sub. Never was Shiro asked what he wanted.

"Nipple clamps," Shiro smiled. Keith smirked, "you want your titties played with? I can do that." Keith dug around and pulled out some alligator nipple clamps on a chain and smirked, "give you a tug if you misbehave. Play with your nipples, I want them perky when I come over to you." Keith ordered looking around for some lube that was open and more toys possibly.

Keith could hear Shiro hiss behind him. "Make them perky babe," Keith smiled and pulled out some toys and none of them really spoke to him. Putting the toys down he walked over to Shiro who was already a leaking mess - his cock dripped of pre-cum.

"Look at you," Keith smirked and took a firm hold at the base of Shiro's cock and squeezed which caused Shrio to give a soft moan. "Let it out baby. I want to hear you tonight " Keith cupped his face with the other hand, "how are your nipples?"

Shiro removed his hand to see perky pink nubs. Keith smiled, "you listen well."

Shiro smiled, "of course sir."

Keith smiled and kissed Shiro still keeping a firm grip on the base of his cock. Their tongues explored each other's mouths with hunger. Keith smiled and gave a small nip on Shiro's tongue before pulling back and then kissing down to his nipples and rolled the nub between his teeth. Shiro moaned running his strong hands through Keith's dark hair. Continuing to tease the nipples Keith started to slowly pump the thick cock that was in his hands.

Shiro became putty with Keith's touch, a complete utter mess. Keith admired how a strong man like Shiro could fall apart in an instant when Keith took charge. That was hot.

Keith looked up at Shiro and smirked before grabbing the clamps and placing them on. "You know what to say." Keith started to tighten them as Shiro hissed, "red" he said bringing his head back as Keith stopped tightening, "not bad. You went further than last time. Practice makes perfect." Keith pulled Shiro's face up and looked at him before giving a tug on the chain.

Shiro moaned into Keith's oncoming mouth as he straddled the man on the bed. Keith pushed Shiro down and pulled the flogger up and ran it through his fingers, "I'm surprised you haven't done anything for me to punish you. Do you want me to get bored?" Keith pulled Shiro up by the chain and turned him around, "ass out." He barked. Shiro stuck his ass out and buried his face in the pillow.

Keith took a firm grip on the man's ass and squeezed, "do you want me to get board slut?" He barked and gave a quick whip to Shiro's ass causing the man to flinch, "no sir."

"Than why don't you give me trouble? Do I need to find another slave to train?" Keith gave another whip harder than the first.

"No, sir." Shiro moaned into the pillow.

"I don't believe you," Keith gave another two whips which caused Shiro's ass to turn a light shade of pink.

"I'm sorry" Shiro begged into the pillow. Keith smiled and gave a quick whip, "did the slut forget who he was talking to?" He gave another whip. Red angry Lines started to form on his ass.

"Sir, I'm sorry Sir," Shiro begged again.

"I can't hear you. Speak up slut" Keith gave another quick lash as Shiro looked up, "I'm sorry sir."

"Louder slut" another lash.

"I'm sorry Sir." He cried out. Keith took hold of the abused ass and squeezed, "I believe you." He gave a smack, "get on your back."

Shiro rolled over without question, one clamp fell off. "Tt." Keith picked it up and placed it back on twisting the clamp to get it tight. 

"Red" Shiro hissed.

"Make sure they stay on slut" Keith gave a hard tug to make sure they would.

"Yes Sir." Shiro looked up at Keith.

"Legs up." Keith got off Shiro and opened the bottle of lube. "I'm going to stretch your ass now." He put the lube on his fingers and admired the shine of the liquid against the light. Keith smiled and looked at Shiro, and ran his lubed fingers over his awaiting hole.

"Going to stretch you so good," Keith promised as he lubed him up. Shiro gave a soft moan as Keith inserted a finger, "how does it feel?"

"So good" Shiro breathed.

"What do you say?" Keith squeezed Shiro's thighs tight.

"Thank you sir."

Keith smiled and released before he interested a second finger. Shiro moaned and clenched down onto his fingers. "

"Needy slut. Are you going to clench down this hard when I fuck you?" Keith smirked and started to stretch Shiro.

Shiro threw his head back, "yes sir."

Keith smirked and inserted another finger, "maybe we can do something different. You up for fisting?"

Shiro looked at Keith, fear wasn't In his eyes, more curiosity.

"You like the sounds of that?" Keith purred as he dripped lube down on his fingers and inserted them quickly, enjoy the sound they made entering with the mixture of Shiro's hungry moans.

"Needy Slut hu?" Keith smiled and pulled his fingers out before practically emptying the whole bottle of lube onto his hand. Shiro watched as Keith's hand became slick and glistened in the light.

"Ready to get your ass fisted slut?" Keith smiled and inserted four fingers without warning. Shiro hissed and threw his head back and tried not to buck as Keith inserted all five fingeres and made a fist. 

He loved the way Shiro felt on his hand. The warmth, the tightness - which wouldn't last. 

"Ready baby?" Keith smiled looking at Shiro and gave him a tug on the chain. Shiro moaned and looked at Keith, already a sweaty mess. "Yes Sir. Please fist me."

With delicate movements, Keith started to fuck Shiro's tight ass. Enjoying the way Shiro clenched hard on Keith's now half of the forearm.

"Fuck..." Shiro hissed eyes rolling back, sweat pooled off his forehead as his dick twitched.

Keith took a firm hand and placed it at the base of his boyfriend's cock, "you will not cum yet."

Shiro nodded and moaned, biting his lip. He yelped when Keith's fingers stroked his prostate.

"Red! Keith! God..." Shiro moaned.

"What's wrong?" Keith stopped and looked at Shiro who was utterly a mess.

"Take the clamps off...please..." Shiro breathed through his teeth.

"Go ahead baby, take them off then."

 Shiro took them off and let out a long moan.

"Ready to continue baby?" Keith smiled. Shiro nodded and watched as Keith fucked his ass with his fist, his fingers teasing his prostate. His cock throbbed wanting to release the load and Keith knew this as he gripped harder on the base of his cock.

Keith started to enjoy this and began moving his fist in fast and swift.

Shiro cried out, tears formed and drool seeped down his lips. "Fuck Keith! Please let me cum!" He begged his hips bucked as he tried to loosen Keith's grip.

"What do you say slut?" Keith found Shiro's prostate again and teased it harshly.

Shiro cried out, "Sir! Please Sir! Let me cum!" Tears formed, his body glowed with the sweat.

Keith smiled and gave a hard long stroke on Shiro's cock before Shiro released with a long and euphoric sounding moan.

Cum splashed all up his chest as Keith pulled out his fist nice and slow. He enjoyed the whines and moans of Shiro.

Keith smiled as he fully retracted, the perfect rosebud.

Shiro panted sweat dripped down every curve of his body.

"Look at your beautiful gaping hole," Keith smiled and ran his hands up shiros legs. "Made you blossom" Keith winked as Shiro threw his head back and gave a soft chuckle.

Keith crawled up onto his boyfriend and kissed him, feeling the sticky cum that Shiro produced all over his body.

Shiro looked over at Keith, his face calm and collected in a sense of euphoria, "let me finish you off Sir."

Keith smiled and kissed him as his cock was taken in Shiro's strong hands.

It wasn't long until Keith came into Shiro's grip. He panted as he looked Shiro in the eyes. His eyes sparkled and Keith smiled and kissed Shiro, "I love you Shiro."

Shiro put his sweaty forehead against Keith's and smiled, "I love you too Keith."

 


End file.
